twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
David Hemming
David Hemming (aka Ohcumgache), is the main character in the series titled Dark Silver by Alexander Mudrovich. Despite all that he has suffered throughout his life, David has still turned out to be a very decent and loving young man who always puts everyone and everything he loves before himself. Ever since he attempted to kill someone in his mid-teens, which he deeply regrets, he has vowed to never directly make the effort to end one's life. In addition, he lives by the philosophy that it is pointless fight over anything trivial because someone always gets hurt for no reason, if any at all. Event though he all but hated humanity during his early life, he later came to realize that not everyone is the same as those that caused him so much misery early in his life, which is something he learned through the help of the Tokala who took him in after he left the orphanage. Personality His appearance, regardless of age, always makes those around him feel a sense of happiness one way or another. Anyone who is a half-way decent person that has come across him has found this out about him one way or another. However, he will display a great rage if pushed to the edge or if something or someone places a threat on those he holds close and dear to his heart. Always eager to make friends David does what he can to appeal to one's better nature. Despite his warm persona, David is also very cunning and plans things well ahead of time when the situation calls for it; winning the approval of Gahege, the Tokalan chief, being a perfect example. Physical Description His hair is always, regardless of age, is a very dark brown, wavy, thick and long to the point it goes a bit past his shoulders. His eyes are a hazel green and are the epitome of the description of being the windows into the soul. As he ages his through the years he grows to a height of barely six feet but still has the build of a more than capable athlete after living in the wilderness for over eight years. There are two scars on his face: one starts on the edge of his left brow and goes down a few inches while the other is on the right side of his face that starts at his temple and extends down to the right side of his chin. Early Childhood When David was just an infant his mother abandoned him at an orphanage a few hours outside the small town of Churchill, Manitoba. At first his life there was more or less happy. The woman who ran the orphanage, Ms. Proulx, treated him as if he were her own. But for a reason that David didn't understand she began to relentlessly abuse him when he was only four years of age, turning his life into one of misery and pain. To make matters worse, three bullies by the name of Camille and the Gerard twins: Ike and Addison, made it their goal to make his life a living hell. Everyday David suffered their and Ms. Proulx's ridicule one way or another. The only thing that gave him any hope was his responsibility to retrieve the mail when it came once a week, hoping that there would finally be a letter for him. He wanted to know if there was someone out there that knew him, or at least knew of him. One day, in the middle of fall and at the age of thirteen, David befriended a boy by the name of Reese. Being a little younger than David, Reese looked up to him. This wasn't only because of their age difference, but because David was the only one in the entire orphanage that ever stood up to Camille and the others. Both for others and for himself, even if it meant getting a good thrashing. The morning after the two met, David offered Reese a sketch of a gray wolf that he made as a friendly gesture, but Reese gave it back saying that he couldn't take something that he had worked so hard on. As it turns out, that was the day that Ms. Proulx too all the kids to town once a month. Although she went there restock on food and supplies that would last them for the next month, it was also a way to get rid of orphans by having them run around town hoping that someone would want to adopt one of them. And to make things better, David devised a plan that kept the Gerard twins from coming along leaving Camille without his lackeys. When David and Reese entered a café to escape the cold they came a cross a very kind woman who bought them both a cup of cocoa. She was very nice, but David didn't like the feeling she gave him for reasons that turned out to be very elusive. At the end of the day when everyone was on the bus ready to go back to the orphanage, Ms. Proulx called Reese to step outside the bus. And sure enough it was the woman from the café, coming to adopt and take away the only friend had every had on their first day as friends. The only thing that David had to remind him of Reese was the sketch of the wolf he made the previous day. From that day forward he pushed away anyone who wanted to be his friend, afraid that he'd just loose them like he did Reese. Late Childhood Not much changed throughout the years other than the fact that Camille and the twins had lightened up a bit on their torment, but only some. One night in late spring, when at the age of sixteen, David had a nightmare that he was unable to remember. All he knew was that he was terrified: his heart racing and hands shaking in a cold sweat. Such dreams had been getting stronger and more frequent since the day Reese was adopted. Afraid to go back to sleep he grabbed a light coat and went outside to calm down. Right before he went back inside the same gray wolf that he had sketched all those years. David went inside to grab his sketch book and add on more details as she laid in front of him. However, while putting it back inside she had gone into the woods. Following her into the darkness David heard people approaching and what seemed to be the loading of Ms. Proulx's rifle. Soon he found out that it was Camille and the twins. They quickly managed to hold him down and ask him to call his friend out to her death. Of course they took aim at his head instead when he wouldn't do as they said, but the she-wolf saved him, giving her life in the process. After they destroyed his sketch of her he finally let out all of the rage that had been building inside of him after all the years of abuse a ridicule. The situation ended up with the twins on the ground with broken ribs and David holding the gun in Camille's mouth. Luckily for the integrity of David's sanity, the rifle was empty when he pulled the trigger. Mortified, David promised he'd never even try to go the extra mile in hurting someone. Receiving the letter he had so waited for the next morning, David was surprised to see that it only contained a key to a deposit box at the post office in Churchill, a map leading to a cabin in the middle of northern Quebec over a hundred miles away from the nearest sign of civilization, and a plane ticket. After leaving the orphanage, or rather running away, he picked up the package at the post office and went to the airport, but not before Ms. Proulx broke down in front of him, apologizing for everything and throwing herself into his arms crying and embracing him. Being the loving person he is, David forgave her and even thanked her for taking care of her. When he finally arrived in the small town of Inukjuak, he went to the edge of town and entered into the wilderness spending one night before he reached the cabin, during which he had another terrible nightmare. When he finally made it he felt like it was home and loved it... until he went to a hot spring and saw a arctic vixen change into a humanoid fox over 7 feet tall who was none other than Wyanet. Seeing him he panicked and ran to the cabin, after which she silently kept an eye on him until one day he felt started to feel safe as she made it clear she only wanted to be friends, which they soon became, though she never said a word even as she was teaching him ways to better survive the wilderness. That is until they were attacked by a giant humanoid wolf male who claimed David belonged to them. Managing to kill him, David ended up severely injured. Bringing him back to her tribe she nursed him back to health. Despite her love for him, only a few more Tokala accepted him, one of which being Wyanet's mother, who came to love David as her own as did he her as his own mother. However the chieftain, Gahege, was blinded by his hate of David's kind refusing to show him any form of acceptance. Friends & Relatives *Pauwau - David's biological mother who abandoned him at an orphanage as an infant, and placed his life and future in the hands of Megedagik. *Biological father - Name and status unknown *Gahege - Tokala Chieftain and David's adopted father. Deceased *Maiara - Gahege's wife and David's adopted mother *Wyanet - The first Tokala David ever met and his x-fiance *Wematin - Close friend of David's within the Tokala tribe, and the closest thing he has to a brother *Takoda - Wematin's son who idolizes David *Ominotago - Medical expert within the tribe *Bidziil - Largest Tokala and guardian of the tribe Other Characters *Launa Moon Viander (aka Jennifer and Lexia) - David's first and closest friend; a goddess of trickery *Sabrina Breckenridge (aka Makkitotosimew) - David's x-trainer and current love of his life; superwere. *Lady Azrealle (aka Azzy and Kateri) - A dear friend of David's who has become the closes thing he has to a sister Category:Silververse Category:Silververse Cast